Priceless
by Broadway007
Summary: Just a shot snippet to get me back into the swing of writing FanFiction. At the end of Royals and Loyals, Tony says that Ziva is priceless. Does she believe him?


**Here's just a little snippet about the ending of the episode Royals and Loyals (I think). At the end, Ziva asks what Tony would say if he were to meet her special man friend. His response is "Be careful. Uhh. Handle with care. Contents, priceless." I thought that was stinking adorable and figured I'd try to write something about it.**

**I know I've been MIA for several months so this may be a bit rusty. I'm going to try to get back into the swing of writing so that I can get back to my other story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Handle with care. Contents…Priceless."

"Goodnight, Tony."

And with that, Ziva walked towards the elevator, a smile on her face.

* * *

Later that evening, Tony found himself sitting on his couch, feet propped up on his coffee table as he twirled pasta around a fork. A movie was playing on his television but his mind was going over the conversation he had with ZIva just hours prior.

"Contents priceless," he repeated out loud. "Pretty damn good answer if I do say so myself," he added with a chuckle.

"I would have to agree with you," came a voice from across the living room.

Tony startled when he heard the voice.

"Ziva?" he questioned, his heart racing. "What on earth are you doing in my apartment? How on earth did you get into my apartment?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she responded simply as she crossed the living room to stand beside the couch.

"Most people would call."

"I am not most people," Ziva responded as she reached down to take a sip of the beer Tony had sitting on the table.

"That's for sure," Tony sighed as he watched her finish his beer. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Earlier."

"Hey, if this is about trying to get into your e-mail, I totally didn't mean—"

"Do you really think I am priceless?"

"Huh?" Tony asked.

"You know what I am talking about," Ziva said as she sat down next to Tony. "When I asked you what you would say to my friend if given the chance, you said you would say…You would say that I am priceless."

"Uh huh," Tony replied as he stood up to take his plate to the sink. "Want anything to drink? I've got beer and some wine and milk that may or may not be expired."

"Perhaps we could have a glass of wine," Ziva said, surprising Tony once again as she had snuck up behind him.

"You really gotta cut out that ninja stuff!" Tony nervously laughed as he grabbed a bottle of wine and began to uncork it.

"You sound nervous," Ziva stated. "Why?"

"Me? Nervous? Nah," he smiled as he poured them both a glass of wine and handed one to her.

"Toda," Ziva smiled as she took a long sip of wine. "This is delicious."

"One of my favourites."

"So, back to my original question," Ziva said as she set her wine glass down on the counter top. "Do you really think that I am priceless?"

"Do you want the honest answer?"

"No, Tony," Ziva said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "I would like you to lie to me."

"In that case—"

"Tony."

Tony sighed deeply and took a gulp of wine. He remained silent for several moments, his mind racing.

"I suppose I have my answer," Ziva said, breaking the silence. "I am sorry to have bothered you."

With that, Ziva turned on her heels, a sad look in her eyes, and began to walk towards the front door.

"Zi, wait," Tony said, catching up to her and gently grabbing her hand. "You didn't let me answer."

"Your silence was answer enough," responded Ziva as she looked him in the eyes.

"Ask me again," Tony said rapidly, seeing the hint of pain in her eyes.

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me if I think you're priceless," Tony responded, his hand never letting go of Ziva's.

Looking between Tony's hand holding hers and his caring eyes, Ziva sighed softly.

"Do you think I am priceless?"

"Yes."

The moment the word left his lips, Tony pulled Ziva into his arms, wrapping her in a hug that lingered on the line between friends and something more.

"Are you lying to me?" Ziva whispered.

"Not in the slightest," Tony whispered back, smiling when he felt Ziva's arms wrap around him, returning the hug.

The two remained in the kitchen, embracing each other for several minutes before Tony pulled away, moving his hands to cup Ziva's face and ensure she looked into his eyes.

"You are so stinkin' priceless, Ziva," he said sincerely. "And don't you let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Got it?"

"I got it," Ziva whispered.

"Can I do something stupid?" Tony asked.

"Why start asking now?" Ziva laughed.

Shaking his head, Tony leaned his head down and pressed his lips softly to Ziva's. He pulled away slowly, eager for more but unsure as to if Ziva was as eager as he was.

"That was not stupid," Ziva whispered.

"Then can I do it again?"

For a response, Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and pressed her lips to his, this time delivering a deeper kiss.

Lips locked, the partners found themselves giving into the passion that had been building up for years. Hands began to wander, tongues battled for dominance, and soon the two found themselves laying together on Tony's bed.

"Should we be doing this?" Ziva asked, her breath short as she unbuttoned Tony's shirt.

"I honestly don't know," Tony replied as he pulled Ziva's shirt from her torso and kissed her neck.

"Then should we stop?" she asked, making no move to stop herself from undressing Tony.

"I honestly don't know," he repeated.

"Is there anything that you do know?" Ziva sighed, looking Tony in the eyes.

"That you are absolutely priceless."

* * *

**Super cheesy and pretty crappy, but it got the juices flowing and I will be updating my other story very shortly!**


End file.
